


camping trip gone wrong- or did it?

by itsyourboi_aurus



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: arian questions his gender, camping trip, cursing obviously, idk how to tag, im not gonna tag anything else because it'll spoil the surprise, it's gonna be a ride, kian is kael's older brother, maybe a lot of things, maybe relationships, maybe violence and death, there might be more characters, this is really just for my friends but if you read this have fun ig, vaughn and vienna are twins, why am I doing this to myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyourboi_aurus/pseuds/itsyourboi_aurus
Summary: did the camping trip go wrong? idk. maybe. maybe not. hey google, how to write story summaries.this is so sad, alexa play despacito.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the chapters are probably gonna be short because i'm trying to drag this shit out as long as i can so yay

"This seems like a really bad idea!" The short boy huffed, arms crossed over his chest, "we don't know what happens in those woods! People say not to go into them for a reason, you know!"

"Oh, lighten up Arian! They're just some trees, what're they gonna do, stick branches in our hair?" Kael teased, poking the other boy in the side playfully.

"Besides, we've got my big brother, Phoenix, Vaughn, and Vienna with us too! Kian, Phoenix, and Vienna are strong, and Vaughn is smart. Nothing could go wrong beside one of us doing something stupid. It's just a silly little camping trip, no harm done." He added, ignoring how the four mentioned rolled their eyes.

"I still don't like this. There's gotta be a reason people don't ever go here.." Arian grumbled, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist.

"I don't like it either, Arian, if it's any consolation. I could be sitting at home, on my laptop or doing something actually productive right now." Vaughn piped up, giving Vienna a pointed glare. The girl giggled, grinning mischeviously.

"You needed to get out of the house for once! And this is productive, thank you very much! We're bonding as a group of friends." Vienna smiled, crossing her arms with a firm nod. "And who knows, maybe some of us will do a little more bonding!" She gave another soft giggle, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ew, gross!" Kael's nose scrunched up as she spoke.

"What does that mean?" Arian whispered.

"She means some of us might get togther while we're on this trip." Kian sighed, shaking his head. He really hated being the oldest of the group.

"Oh.. that'd be good. I can practically smell the sexual tension." Arian shrugged. Kael covered a giggle with his hand.

Vienna choked, "since when do you know about sexual tension?"

"Since you and Phoenix started hanging around each other." Arian, Kael, and Vaughn stated in an almost creepy sort of sync.

"How observant of you," Phoenix huffed, rolling her eyes again. Vienna flushed a deep red, smacking her twin on the arm.

"Maybe some of us will get together." She reiterated, covering her face with her hands.

"Or maybe we'll all die horrible deaths in this spooky old forest." Arian complained.

"Or maybe this camping trip will go off without a hitch and we'll all return home, but closer as a friend group." Kian sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Maybe we'll find something cool out here." Kael piped up.

"Or find a dead body. The news did say people have died in these woods- or at least, it's assumed they died. They went in and never came back out." Vaughn offered, somewhat morbidly.

"Maybe we'll all shut up and just keep walking. The woods aren't going to come to us, you know." Phoenix grumbled.

The others did not, in fact, shut up, though they did keep walking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group finally arrives at their campsite- a true miracle!

"Finally!" Kael exclaimed, "we've been walking for forever!"

Kian sent him a look. "Kael, oh sweet little brother of mine, you picked the campsite. You should have known it would be a long walk." He deadpanned, hiking one of the bags he carried further onto his shoulder. "That, and you weren't even carrying any bags."

"Kian has all three food bags, I have all three tents, Vienna and Vaughn are carrying everyone's clothes, and even little Arian is carrying all of our toiletries and the like. You carried nothing." Phoenix grumbled, "so don't complain."

"Can we talk about how Arian like never leaves his house and hasn't even broke a sweat on our," Vaughn paused, glancing at his watch, "hour and a half walk, for just a moment please and thanks?"

Arian shrugged, tightening his arms around the bag he was carrying. "I work out. I don't have to leave my house to do it, you know."

"How the hell do you still look so tiny then?" Vienna huffed, wiping a hand over her brow.

"I never stated what exactly I work out. I do endurance training and I train my legs, not my arms. Have you seen these beautiful legs?" Arian gestured down, and upon looking, Vienna gaped.

"His legs really are amazing. So sculpted. And.. did you shave?" She let out a soft gasp, eyes wide.

"I did, thank you for noticing!" Arian nodded, looking particularly proud of himself.

"While I enjoy marveling at Arian's legs, I really do- they're amazing by the way- can we start setting up our camp now? These tents are getting heavy and we've still got to set them up and get a fire started and it's already 4pm." Phoenix interrupted.

"It is getting pretty dark." Vaughn remarked.

"Let's set all the bags down and split up the work." Kian started. "Kael, Vaughn, you two know how to set up tents right?" When the two nodded, he continued, "then you two will stay here to set up the tents. Do any of you know how to start a fire?"

Arian shrugged, raising his hand.

Vienna picked up right where Kian left off. "Then you'll stay here and start setting up our fire. Help the other two with the tents if they need it too."

"Phoenix, Kian, and I will search for sticks and big rocks to put around the fire." "Phoenix, Vienna, and I will search for stocks and big rocks to put around the fire." Vienna and Kian stated in sync, sharing a look before they started laughing.

"Two natural leaders taking charge of a group of hopeless teenagers." Vaughn narrated quietly, drawing a snort out of Phoenix and giggles out of Arian and Kael.

"Alright guys, let's get to it!" Kael grabbed one of the tents Phoenix dropped and dragged it over to where they were going to set up the tents, dumping the parts out of the bag and onto the ground. Vaughn followed, dragging the other two tent bags over before crouching down to help Kael with the first tent.

Phoenix rolled her eyes, starting off into the trees with a flashlight she'd pulled out of the back pocket of her shorts, shining it at the ground as she walked.

Kian and Vienna looked at each other, shrugged, before starting off in separate directions.

Arian settled down in the center of the campsite, standing around with his arms crossed as he watched Vaughn and Kael work.

He couldn't help but feel a bit worried about the ones that went off into the woods- after all, there had to be a reason no one went into the woods, right?


End file.
